


Dangan Ronpa: Imprisoned Hope

by ThatOneNerdyGuy



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Eastern Name Order, Fangan Ronpa, Gen, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-19 07:11:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5958346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatOneNerdyGuy/pseuds/ThatOneNerdyGuy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hope's Peak Academy, a dream for many. Being accepted is being told that you're on a rollercoaster only going up. However, these students are finding themselves on a fast track down into the depths of despair after being locked in a prison and told to murder each other if they want out. The new game of mutual killing has begun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dangan Ronpa: Imprisoned Hope

Her memories were muddled.

What was the last thing that had happened to her? Orikasa Chitose struggled to remember the answer to this question. Her mind was hazy and she had a splitting headache. Slowly, like a film reel, things began to come back to her. She remembered her family, laughing and chatting amongst themselves in their sitting room when she walked in after her work shift. The room had fallen silent.

"Chitose!" Her mother had called. "Please - come look!"

She had been rushed over by her ecstatic mother who shoved a letter into her hands. Orikasa was so confused as to what they were so excited about until she glanced down at the envelope in her hands. Not only was it addressed to her, but it also had the Hope's Peak insignia on it. Her eyes widened slightly as she tore it open and gave the paper within a once-over.

_Dear Orikasa Chitose,_

_It is to our great pleasure that we inform you that you have been scouted for Hope's Peak Academy. We have recognized your talent in your field and would like you to join the ranks of our students as the Super High School Level Radio Host. Orientation for new students will be held March 26th, and the school year will begin on April 4th. We hope to see you in this year's freshman class!_

_Signed,_

_Kirigiri Jin_

She was a Hope's Peak student now. It all made sense. Her family almost never prattled on to each other the way they had been when she got home. Her mother hadn't been a very excitable person at all, less so now that her brother and Orikasa's uncle had been killed in a motor accident. They had been in deep discussion like giddy schoolchildren because of what had come in the mail. The only daughter of the Orikasa family was a Super High School Level student.

After that scene had left her, another memory took it's place. The day of orientation suddenly flashed in, her mind showing her the events of that morning. She had spent the day tirelessly getting ready to go, only stopping when she was assured that she looked her best. Her favorite clothing was what she wore, a light blue t-shirt with a microphone design under a red leather jacket. Throw in some black skinny jeans, red shoes and a purple circle scarf of medium size. She'd always been told that red really brough out the green of her eyes. Her ebony hair was combed to the right, the left side being shaved. Some of her family didn't like that hairstyle, but she thought it suited her.

After that decision-making session on what to wear, she drove herself over for orientation. She couldn't help but be intrigued at who her classmates would be and what talents they would have. To her, radio host wasn't that interesting of a talent. All she did was DJ songs and talk about a few things between them. Nevertheless, she was excited. A great smile on her face, she stood before the grand school building and was ready to enter to meet those students she'd be getting to know over the course of her high school career.

But just like that, her memory fizzled out to nothingness. She couldn't recall what happened after she approached the front door. Everything had just gone dark, and then she woke up where she currently was, trying to remember. She could manage to bring up her life until the moment before orientation. Every time she focused in an attempt to remember what got her here, her head pounded.

Orikasa sighed. There was no point in continuing to try anymore. Instead, she decided on figuring out where she was. Bringing herself up to her feet with a low groan, she gave the room around her a glance. It looked like she was in the lobby of some building. Turning, she saw the front door. Reaching out to open it, she found it locked tight. Didn't seem to be budging any time soon. Not even trying to force it open worked. Sighing, she resigned herself to explore the place a bit further.

Walking through the lobby, she saw nothing out of the ordinary. There was a row of chairs, a potted plant, a small table and a window where a receptionist would be. Unfortunately for her, there was no receptionist there to answer her questions. But, as fate would have it, there was a paper in the receptionist's office. It looked like Orikasa might be able to snag it if she reached through the small gap of the receptionist window.

It was a bit of a stretch, her hand barely fitting through, but she managed to grab the paper in order to give her some idea of where she was. Eyes flicking across text, she found it to be a business document. While she didn't personally care for whatever it was about, it did give her a name to put to the location. She was in a place called Shizukana Prison.

What the hell? How had she managed to wake up on the floor of a prison's lobby? Things were making even less sense, causing a terrible feeling to roil in her gut. She didn't know what was going on right now, but she knew she had to find someone else in hopes that they could explain this to her. With that, she pushed open the door that led further into the building and began her search.

The moment she walked through, she was automatically knocked to the ground by someone else. With a groan, Orikasa sat back up, rubbing at her head and glaring up at the person who'd knocked her down. The girl in question had long red hair that was styled in twin-tails, wearing a similarly red kimono with curving black patterns along it. Her bright blue eyes twinkled with an apologetic look and her geta slippers clacked as she took a step back.

"My sincere apologies, miss. It was not my intentions to run you over. Please forgive me."

"...It's fine. Wh-"

"My name is Ayase Kazuha."

Orikasa blinked. The girl had guessed what she was about to ask. "Right. I'm-"

"Orikasa Chitose."

"Okay, how the hell are you doing that?" She couldn't hide the frustration and slight annoyance in her tone.

"Ah, well, I'm the Super High School Level Esper. I'm not entirely sure how it's possible either, but depending on my focus and emotional state, I can hear thoughts."

Orikasa was bewildered. Was this girl being legitimately serious with her? Surely there was some way that she had figured out her name beforehand. The radio host wasn't going to believe her so easily. Things were weird enough as they were, she didn't need someone to be claiming the ability to read minds.

"You don't believe me."

"Astute observation, Ayase-san."

"I cannot change your mind for you, only hope that some day you will believe me."

With that, Ayase disappeared down off into another room. Orikasa was not inclined to follow her. She'd enter the door on her left first. Pushing it open revealed a string of jail cells all lined up. The gates were currently shut, except for two. She decided to explore them momentarily, first she wanted to examine the closest one.

It was much like the average cell. It had an uncomfortable looking bed jutting out of the wall. There was a basic sink and toilet, as well as a trash can. All in all, it was not a desirable living space unless you were desperate. She was about to move on to the open cells when she noticed something about the cell. On the door was a nameplate. This particular one read NAKANO KOYOMI. Seems the occupant was not home.

She continued through the room to the first open cell, only barely glancing at the name before approaching. AIKAWA SATOSHI, this one read. Inside was another person her age, sitting upon the bed. He had dirty blonde hair that he wore slicked back. A thin pair of rectangular-lens glasses were on his face. He wore dark slacks and a dress shirt with a long white coat over it. It resembled a lab coat or something. He looked up as he noticed Orikasa standing there.

"Ah, hello. You're not a face I've met yet. Who are you?"

"Orikasa Chitose. I could ask you the same question."

"My name is Aikawa Satoshi."

Orikasa blinked. So this boy was the owner of this particular cell. She hadn't imagined that she'd encounter one of the residents of this prison because it looked so empty. This was only bringing more questions to mind. As the thoughts passed through her mind, she found herself not wanting to know the answers just yet. They were rather troubling to think about and the answers may not be ones she liked.

"So, this is your cell?"

"It would appear that way to me. It has my name on the plate after all. What I can't figure out is why a prison I've never heard of has me listed as an inmate." He paused for a moment, a reflective look on his features. "Say, Orikasa-san, would you happen to be a Hope's Peak student as well? My title is chemist."

"I'm the radio host."

The words were barely out of her mouth before she felt a sudden twinge of unease. She wasn't particularly sure why until she was suddenly on the floor, staring up at a boy who'd appeared out of nowhere. Seriously, she hadn't even heard him approaching! He was just...there. His long blue hair covered the right side of his face, just leaving the left side visible. His visible eye was a soft purple in color. He wore a baggy black hoodie with a pentacle on the front. He had ratty blue jeans with a tear at the knee, with worn white sneakers on.

"Who's this, Aikawa-kun?"

"Aah, that's Orikasa Chitose, the SHSL Radio Host."

"Hmm. Interesting, I suppose."

"You suppose?" She took on a blank look, before shaking it off. So far, this kid seemed mildly disinterested in everything. "Who are you?"

"Zaraki Natsuhiko, famed Occultist."

She tried to hide her disdain for his talent. Oh great, another person who believed in far-fetched ideas. That would at least explain why his hoodie had a pentacle on it. She rolled her eyes as she noticed the slight hint of an ego in his voice. If he was so famed, why hadn't she heard of him before. Here's hoping she'd have more normal classmates like Aikawa to look forward to.

"Say, Orikasa-chan, you don't look all that happy to meet me."

"Don't call me that."

"Aah, seems I've made her mad. I'll take my leave then. See you two around."

With an indifferent look, Zaraki turned heel and disappeared down to the other open cell. Orikasa reasoned that it was probably the one that belonged to him. She shrugged and turned to leave. She was surprised when a gentle grip landed on her shoulder, stopping her from making her leave. With a slight eyebrow twitch of annoyance, she craned her neck to look back.

"Look, don't mind Zaraki-san. His life has been far from stellar and he's not the best at socializing."

"...I'll keep that in mind."

Aikawa nodded and let her go, the girl taking her leave. She sighed softly, then made her exit from the cells. As she walked back out into the hallway, she reluctantly chose to explore the area that Ayase had disappeared to. Opening the double doors into the room revealed a mess hall. It looked like this was where the inmates of the prison would have their lunches. Orikasa doubted that the food was any good.

Surveying the area, she found herself surrounded by tables and chairs. There were eight tables, all long enough to seat ten people. She figured this wasn't a place built to hold a ton of occupants like other places. There about five students scattered about, not a single one of them Ayase. Seated together at one table was a duo. The boy had on a white tee under a green cafe apron. His hair was short and neat and he had an award winning smile. The girl across from him wasn't paying him any attention.

Her hair was a shiny golden color, held back by a thin headband. Her black lipstick stood out among her pale skin. Her eyes were an enticing rose color and seemed to draw you in. Her clothes were a black shirt under a jean jacket with the sleeves torn off. She wore black pants and boots, with a studded belt keeping them in place. Needless to say, she looked like an inmate you'd find here, a delinquent.

"Fuck you lookin' at, princess?" The girl questioned, an unamused look on her face.

"I'm surveying my peers." Orikasa did not like her attitude.

"Maresato Rika, Super High School Level Mangaka. That what you were looking to know?"

"Yes." The response was short and sweet. Maresato seemed happy that she didn't try to talk her ear off.

"Well, good. Normally when I introduce myself, these unknowing assholes go on a goddamn tirade about how good my manga is."

"Eh, but it really is good, Maresato-san!" The boy sitting across from her said.

"Why won't you piss off, Kamiya?"

"I don't really read manga all that much, so you don't have to worry about that from me." Orikasa assured her. "My name's Orikasa Chitose. I'm the Super High School Level Radio Host."

"Wha-?! No way, Orikasa-san, I listen to your station all the time on the way to work!" The boy called Kamiya declared excitedly.

"...This annoying fanboy here is Kamiya Sunao." Maresato said with a sigh, Orikasa could clearly tell she was just glad to not be the center of his attention anymore.

"What did you get in for, Kamiya-san?"

"Wow, I can't believe I'm talking to the Orikasa Chitose!" He cleared his throat and sat up straight. "I am the Super High School Level Barista! Should you ever require a mixed beverage, I'm your man!"

"Good to know, I suppose." Orikasa awkwardly scratched her head.

The air surrounding the table was just awkward all around. Kamiya had that look of adoration plastered on his face, his gaze switching back and forth between the two girls. Orikasa wouldn't lie, it was nice to have fans, but if the way Maresato was acting gave her any indication, she could live without Kamiya being a fan. The mangaka sighed, grabbing the bottle of tea she'd grabbed off of the table and leaving.

"Ah, see you around, Maresato-san!" Kamiya called cheerily, only serving to earn a middle finger from the annoyed girl.

Orikasa quickly left to the next table, where three people sat. One was a boy wearing a suit, making her curious as to what his talent was. What would require the fancy grey suit and dress shoes that this blonde boy was wearing? He had an air about him that seemed to scream that he was important, which only served to make her wonder more about him.

Sitting a few seats down from him was a girl in a plain short-sleeved shirt, light blue in color. Her hair was short and white. She had your average blue jeans on and a pair of forgettable sneakers. This girl was just...plain. Orikasa wouldn't be surprised if she turned out to be the Luckster of their class. It was nothing at all like the other girl at the table. This girl had on cargo pants and a toolbelt, wearing a long sleeved red shirt with a tactical vest over it, fingerless gloves on both her hands. Her long brown hair was kept back in a ponytail.

"Ah, another student?" The boy questioned, his cerulean eyes trained on Orikasa.

"Yes, I'm Orikasa Chitose."

"You must be the host of that one particularly popular radio station that likes to feature my work." A self-accomplished grin made it's way onto the guy's features.

"Your works? Who are you?"

"Oh dear, I thought you would know me. Kurashima Kenta, the Super High School Level Violinist. Ring any bells now?" He scoffed. "Actually, you don't have to dignify that with an answer."

"...Right."

This guy's work was beautiful, she couldn't deny that. However, he did seem to have a rather big ego about himself. It was as if he thought that the entire world revolved around him. Boy, did he have some news coming his way. She sighed, turning to face the two girls before finding the plain one addressing her.

"Don't worry about that dickweed. Kurashima-san just has a huge ego." She said, before smirking. "Perhaps he's compensating for something?"

"Why you-!" Kurashima fumed, his chair screeching as he leapt to his feet. He marched his way over to the exit, shouting over his shoulder at the girl while he left. "Like you can talk, you filthy commoner! It's only natural someone like you wouldn't know what real music sounds like, you're too busy overloading your ears with that _trash_ you call idol groups!"

"What a prick." She rolled her eyes, then held her hand out for Orikasa to shake. "I'm Sugiura Akari, Super High School Level Luckster."

"So you were the one Hope's Peak selected by lottery?"

"Yup! Kurashima-san thinks it's cool to try and pick on me because I don't have a genuine talent like you guys, but he's an idiot if he thinks it's depressing me."

"Some people have no consideration for others, that boy included." The girl next to Orikasa spoke.

"I don't believe I caught your name?"

"Nakano Koyomi, SHSL Hunter." She flashed Orikasa a grin. "Pleased to meet you."

"You as well, Nakano-san." Orikasa looked her over again. "So this must be all of your hunting gear and whatnot?"

"Correct!" Nakano laughed a bit. "I'm always prepared to hunt, you never know when you might need to."

"Man, I can't believe I have such cool classmates." The Luckster said. "All of you are great and I'm just a nobody."

"Not anymore, Sugiura-san." Nakano stated simply.

"Eh?"

"Well, you're a Hope's Peak student now." The Hunter continued. "You're not a nobody anymore."

"I...guess you're right." Sugiura conceded, leaning back in her chair.

Orikasa watched for a brief moment as Nakano struck up a conversation with the girl, then left to check out the kitchen area. Pushing open the door by the serving area, she walked through a short corridor into the kitchen. Spread out before her was several metal tables lined with appliances and cooking dishes. Off to the right was a pantry, probably containing a lot of canned goods and other things.

There was a rather large refrigerator and a walk in freezer off to the left. Approaching one of the counters, Orikasa was greeted with a stainless steel knife set that looked brand new. Obviously the chef of this place treasured this set. The countertops were long and quite clearly made for several employees to be working at once. There was also two stovetop ovens and even a furnace for pizzas and other such foods.

She spotted a girl rooting through the refrigerator. She had on a form-fitting midriff shirt that sported a heart design and skinny jeans. She wore heels and what looked like diamond-studded earrings. Her curly pink hair fell to her shoulders and she clearly had on plenty of makeup to add to her looks.

"Oh, hi there!" The girl said with a bubbly voice that sounded familiar as she noticed Orikasa. "Did you come to check out the refreshments too?"

"Not really, just wanted to see what the place looked like."

"Suit yourself." The girl shrugged, then offered a bright smile. "I'm Ikaruga Miyuki, Super High School Level Actress!"

"Ah, so that's why I know your voice." Orikasa said. "I interviewed you over phone once. I'm Orikasa Chitose, Super High School Level Radio Host."

"Cool, nice to meet you in person, Orikasa-chan!"

"Y-you too, Ikaruga-san." Orikasa tried not to let it bother her that people continued to use that honorific despite not knowing her.

Ikaruga only giggled, pulling a bottle of sparkling water from the refrigerator and waving goodbye as she left. The radio host took a minute to collect her thoughts before turning and heading for the exit as well. As she went to grab the doorknob, the door suddenly opened and she saw two faces staring at her.

The first boy was tall and broad-shouldered. His clothes consisted of hospital scrubs and tennis shoes. His skin was tan and his hair was a rather startling shade of rose. His eyes were a piercing crimson that seemed to bore into her. The guy behind him wore a tan button up tucked into his brown slacks, which were held in place by a pair of suspenders. On his feet were slip-on dress shoes.

"Ah, sorry-" The guy in scrubs went to apologize by name, stopping himself when he realized he hadn't met her yet. "It seems we haven't met yet."

"Orikasa Chitose."

"Nice to meet you, Orikasa-san. I'm Mizukoshi Mitsuri, scouted by Hope's Peak for my surgical abilities." Mizukoshi gestured to the guy behind him. "This is Komuro Shouji, journalist. He's usually quiet unless he's doing work. You can't get him to shut up when he's doing work."

"Well, I guess it's nice to meet the pair of you as well. I'm the radio host, by the way."

Komuro nodded, then silently pushed past them both and making his way to the pantry. Mizukoshi sighed as he watched the journalist walk away. Orikasa couldn't help but watch as well. The guy definitely didn't seem very sociable, that was for sure. Perhaps he'd grow more talkative over time as he was around his classmates. She could only hope at least, she wanted to have a conversation with each of her classmates at least once.

"It's just too bad that he's mostly mute," Mizukoshi stated, "he's a really smart guy and would probably be a lot of fun to talk to."

"We'll just have to work on getting him to open up, I guess."

With that, she gave a short goodbye and exited out of the cafeteria into the main hallway. While walking down it she came across several locked doors, like WARDEN OFFICE and GUARD ROOM. She assumed the guard room monitored the cell block. As she continued down the hall, she came across a door labeled SHOWERS. Inside it was what you'd imagine. A long line of open showers and...an unamused girl staring down at a boy laying underneath a showerhead.

The boy was soaking wet and groaning, probably having just fallen. His long-sleeved shirt had a film roll design on it and his pants were baggy and black. His beanie had fallen a few feet away from him, but still getting plenty wet from the running shower. By contrast, the girl looked a lot more professional. She wore a dark blue jacket and pants with black heels and a white dress shirt. Her long lavender hair was braided down her back.

"Get up, Uehara." She said. "I'm no longer the only one here to see your clumsiness."

"Ugh," groaned Uehara. "Why couldn't they have put up a 'Caution - Wet Floor' sign?"

"The shower was running when we arrived, this is your fault." The girl scoffed. "Don't try and pin the blame on someone else."

"Whatever." Uehara staggered to his feet, picking up his beanie before noticing Orikasa. "Who're you?"

"Orikasa Chitose, radio host. Who are you two?"

"Yoshida Asami, Super High School Level Forensic Investigator."

"I'm Uehara Yoh, Super High School Level Cameraman."

"Well, now that we've got that out of the way," Orikasa started, "what the hell did I miss?"

"The shower was running when we arrived to check the facilities. Uehara here tried to turn it off and fell flat on his rear."

"Thank you for describing to her my struggles." Uehara said flatly, turning and leaving after grabbing a towel from the towelrack.

"Well then." That's all Orikasa could say on that matter. "Uh, anyway. Forensic investigator?"

"Ever watched CSI?"

"Once, I think."

"There you have it." Yoshida had made her point, and just like that she was leaving as well.

As Orikasa stepped out into the hallway, she couldn't help but think about how interesting all of her classmates had been so far. There was only three more things left in the hallway for her to try. An old looking elevator, another set of double doors and an average looking door marked DAY AREA. She figured she'd try the day area last.

Calling for the elevator didn't seem to work. No matter how many times she pushed the button, it wouldn't show up. Sighing, she tried the double doors, only to be met with more failure. Another locked door. With a loud exhale of exasperation, she chose the only option she had left. Turning the knob, she was surprised to find the door unlocked. Well, that was good at least.

Upon opening the door, she was graced with the sight of a sitting room. It was wide and open, a few tables scattered here and there. There was a shelf of boardgames, a bookshelf next to it, as well as a magazine rack. There were two TV's affixed on opposite walls with a U of couches in front of each.

Sitting upon one of the couches was a rough looking guy. He had a jagged scar along his left cheek. He wore what was probably a long sleeved shirt originally, but had the sleeves torn off. His eyes were a dark color and looked like they'd seen hell. Whoever this guy was, he'd clearly not had the easiest of lives. Orikasa approached him carefully.

"Ah, new face?" He sighed. "I don't know if I can remember all of ya. Too many."

"If you can't remember anyone else, at least remember Orikasa Chitose, Super High School Level Radio Host."

"Eh, who's that?"

"...Me."

"Oh. Alright, I s'pose." He scratched at his messy mop of orange hair. "Name's Ouhito Itaru. Sharpshooter."

"Good to meet you." She said, trying to stay nice.

"Yeah, sure." Ouhito turned onto his side, seeming content to end the conversation in favor of a nap.

Orikasa sighed, turning towards the other person in the room. It was a short girl, maybe 4'11" or 5' tall. She had curly brown hair done up in pigtails and a yellow sundress. With it she had white knee high socks and pastel pink shoes. Her nose was currently buried in a book, making Orikasa wonder what she could be reading.

"Hello there," she greeted.

"Gah!" The smaller girl nearly leapt out of her seat. Apparently she didn't realize Orikasa was there. "Geez, you scared me."

"Ah, sorry about that. I didn't mean to."

"No, it's okay." She closed the book. "I don't think I've met you. Ryuuji Keiko, Super High School Level Poet."

"Orikasa Chitose, Radio Host!"

A glimmer of recognition flashed in Ryuuji's eyes before suddenly, the intercom system crackled to life. Whatever Ryuuji was about to say was drowned out now by a cartoony voice with a slight ominous edge to it. The sound of it grated on Orikasa's ears, she didn't want to hear it any longer than she had to.

"Mic check, mic check? Can you hear me?" The voice yelled. "Good! Get your asses into the lobby quick, there's an important announcement for you all!"

"Announcement?" Ryuuji asked. "I guess we better go then."

"Yeah, let's."

With that, the pair left the day area with Ouhito straggling behind them. His walk was a slow one, like he was still half asleep. This guy is a sharpshooter, who would trust him with a gun? Clearing her thoughts, she followed behind as Ryuuji pushed open the door into the lobby where everyone else was waiting. One person in particular seemed rather peeved about how long they took.

"You blithering idiots sure took your sweet time," Kurashima scoffed.

"Couldn't have said it better myself, Kurashima-kun!"

There was that voice again, but this time it wasn't over an intercom. Standing in front of the group was a black and white stuffed bear. Orikasa blinked. Was she seeing this right? Was there really a bear talking to them all? Certainly not, there had to be something wrong here. Stuffed animals don't talk, and they certainly don't side with an asshole violinist.

"Why the face, Chitose?" It asked her. "Never seen such a cute bear before?"

"Alright, what the fuck is going on?" Maresato deadpanned, eyes fixed on the bear.

"Well, that's what I wanted to explain!" The stuffed toy said. "I am your headmaster, Monokuma, it's my job to keep you all in the loop!"

"Quit screwing around, you're not the headmaster." Ouhito sighed. "You're just a stuffed bear."

"Oi, I'm more than just a stuffed bear!" Monokuma held up a paw, dangerously sharp claws unsheathed. "I'm your headmaster! You kids have no respect for authority!"

"I think you should all quiet down." Ayase spoke up. "This is probably something serious, we should listen."

"Thank you, Ayase-chan!" Monokuma finally began talking about what he'd called them there for. "As your headmaster, I'd like to inform you that this is your new place of residency!"

"What?" Mizukoshi stammered out.

"It's your new home, for the rest of your life!" Monokuma stated cheerily. "No more need for the outside world when you can have a prison to live in!"

"Are you serious? I'm not living here for the rest of my life!" Ikaruga yelled out. "No way!"

"W-weh... I wanna go home..." Kamiya moaned pitifully.

"Do you now? Well, you still can if you don't want to stay." Monokuma explained. "Just do one simple thing and I'll let you out!"

"And what is this simple thing you refer to?" Sugiura questioned.

"If you want to go home," the bear began, "all you have to do is murder a classmate!"

Orikasa's stomach dropped as those words were spoken. She had to kill one of the fifteen people she just met if she wanted to go home? This was crazy, way too crazy. There's no way she could do that. She could just vaguely hear all the different reactions from around her, the screams and cries of protest and disbelief. She even saw Komuro flee the room out of what looked like fear and Ryuuji fall to her knees while hyperventilating. She wasn't thinking about that, though. There was a more pressing thought on her mind.

Does somebody here actually have the guts to do it?

* * *

  **PROLOGUE END.  
** **SURVIVORS: 16**

**Author's Note:**

> And there's the prologue, hope you guys enjoyed it! Next chapter begins the first arc. You can vote on free time events here: http://strawpoll.me/6768142


End file.
